


Enter Trashman

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beetlejuice References, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Human au "That's a weird place to spend the day." Its Damian first day in the new school, he meets a lot of people. But one in particular had his attention, a weird boy that was eating all alone in lunch and now, for some reason, was outside the school, inside of a dumpster."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Enter Trashman

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Human au "That's a weird place to spend the day." Its Damian first day in the new school, he meets a lot of people. But one in particular had his attention, a weird boy that was eating all alone in lunch and now, for some reason, was outside the school, inside of a dumpster."

He notices him in third period. There’s a commotion in the hall while they’re working on their group introduction activity and someone goes racing past, cackling wildly. Down the hall a different teacher leans out to scold the culprit and Damian gets dragged back to his own class before he can eavesdrop further. He forgets all about the flash of floppy hair and bright teeth in the mayhem of the first day of a new school. At least it’s the first day of term- last time he switched schools he’d had to go in midway through _October_ , so _that_ had been hell… 

* * *

Damian notices him again at lunch, without really realising it’s the same boy. He’s sitting by himself cramming food into his mouth at breakneck speed, unable to sit still for a single moment, but glued to his mobile as he watches what sounds like an action movie from the tinny explosions coming out of the speakers as Damian walks by. It’s such a unique impression that Damian actually smiles to himself. He would sit down and make friends- because in his experience the quirky kids are _always_ more interesting than the normal ones- but he’d made a promise to himself to try and maintain some kind of facade of cool for as long as possible this time before tanking his reputation spectacularly like last time. So he sits with friendly Patton and meets his little squad instead. They’re pretty great, actually, and not remotely normal and boring it turns out, so there goes _that_ plan. 

Which means he has the go-ahead from himself to befriend the intriguing weird kid. _Awesome_. 

* * *

The third time he notices him is after school ends for the day. And technically, Remus notices _him_ first anyway.

Damian is waiting by the parking lot to be picked up, courtesy of an over-protective mother and a meek father who refuse to let him ride the bus. He’s listening to some musical or other, not really concentrating, when there’s an echoey voice from somewhere nearby. 

“Beetlejuice deserved better, man, he was the coolest!” In addition to being echoey the voice is slightly hoarse and breaks twice during the sentence. It’s also familiar, and Damian quickly realises it matches the voice he’d heard following the cackling during third period, and stands up. 

There’s no one around that he can see (and yes he looks up, he’s no idiot), but then there are fingers curling up and over the edge of the dumpster a few feet away and the mystery is solved. 

Well not entirely, because there’s now the question of _why_ the boy is in a dumpster. 

“Why are you in a dumpster?” Damian asks as a head pops up to join the hands. The boy grins, shrugging a shoulder and hauling himself out nimbly. He brushes his clothes down and saunters over to join Damian, pointing at his phone as he declares,

“I like it too. The musical.” 

“Okay, but why were-”

“It’s a life choice, dude, don’t get weird about it,” the boy shrugs again, stretching his arms up with a satisfied sigh. “I’m Remus. Who are you, Harvey Dent?” He holds his hand out and blinks big brown eyes at Damian, who is both oddly charmed and slightly offended. But he shakes the hand anyway. 

Doesn’t stop him asking, “did you just call me two-face?” with his best ‘you’re in trouble’ lip-purse. Remus tilts his head slightly and his floppy hair flops with the motion. There’s a bleached streak at the front that Damian thinks is pretty cool. Maybe he’ll try bleaching his this year too. 

“I mean, yeah. Looks like burn scars too, am I wrong?” Remus replies, not in the slightest bit fazed. 

Damian laughs despite himself, holding out his phone. “No, you’re right. But I prefer Damian, if you’re gonna call me anything. Now add yourself into my phone, trash-kid. We’re gonna be friends.” 

Remus’s delighted cackle is just as great as the first time Damian had heard it. 


End file.
